


Always and Forever, Lara Jean

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [15]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Book: Always and Forever Lara Jean, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Making Up, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Her father's wedding. A day she never expected to arrive.
Relationships: Dan Covey/Trina Rothschild, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Always and Forever, Lara Jean

Her father's wedding. A day she never expected to arrive - considering she expected her mother to live for much longer, and he had been widowed for nearly an entire decade. After Trina's bachelorette party, she had gotten drunk for the first time and had broken up with Peter. She had been upset ever since.

This morning wasn't any different, however, she was going to put on a brave face for her dad. He deserved as much. So, she took a deep breath - with a strong attempt to not burst into tears - and got out of bed. She got her dress that was hanging in front of her wardrobe.

A turquoise full-length gown with one shoulder, which had a turquoise overlay of lace on the bodice. Kitty and Margot have the same dresses, but in different colours, because Trina wanted her soon to be step-daughters to be comfortable in the colour they wanted.

Thankfully Lara Jean had gotten a shower last night because she knew that it would be crazy for the bathroom this morning. Which it was...

Kitty made a braid crown for Lara Jean, who then curled the rest of her hair - leaving it down. The hairstyles had been planned for almost a month, and at the time Lara Jean was still with Peter. Seeing her hair down the way he liked, made her heartache, after what she did to him.

* * *

The three Song Sisters were sat in the living room waiting for their father, it was more common for the bridesmaids to be getting ready with the bride - but this was their dad's big day, it only made sense for them to get ready with him.

While the girls were waiting for him to come downstairs, which is when he does and sees his three daughters sat on the sofa.

"My girls," he says, and this is when his daughter's roll their eyes in sync.

"Oh, no. Here it comes," Margot says, making Kitty and Lara Jean laugh slightly.

"Like three beautiful little roses," he tells them (something he had said before to them on many occasions, both before and after their mother had died).

* * *

It was time to go to the wedding when the car turned up outside of the house. The four of them walked out of the house as Jasmine their mail carrier handed over the mail to Dan (saying good luck with the wedding, and to have a nice time on his honeymoon).

Dan gave Jasmine a slightly terrified look (it was the same terrified look he had before he married Eve), crossing his fingers in front of Jasmine and headed over to the car along with his girls.

Josh gave Doctor Covey a pair of thumbs up and got into his mother's car along with his new girlfriend who would also be attending.

* * *

Peter was dressed ready for Dan's wedding. He would have been attending as Lara Jean's boyfriend/plus one. He had been utterly heartbroken ever since, the fact that Lara Jean admitted that she had wanted to sleep with him so that it would have wrapped up their relationship. Peter had spent that day after, laying in bed, in tears. When Gen dumped him, he wasn't that heartbroken over it (he was at the time), but both times that Lara Jean and he had broken up - he didn't know what to do with his life.

"Peter, honey," his mother called, walking into his room - seeing her son sat on his bed, staring into space. She sighed, having never seen Peter this hungover Genieve when they had been dating - but Lara Jean had dug herself deeper into his heart. She didn't know how deeply Peter felt for her, after speaking to Lara Jean - telling her to consider breaking up with him so that he could have a good college experience. "It's time to go,"

He nodded, got off his bed and attached the boutinnière into the lapel of his jacket. It was a lilac coloured orchid. He had gotten Lara Jean a small bouquet of lilac coloured orchid before a date (when he took her to a drive-in movie, when he took her to see _The Incredibles 2,_ he had brought food in the back of his car and a few blankets. Lara Jean had sat in his lap, and they had spent the whole movie snuggled under blankets and feeding each other some of the food he'd brought).

She rested her hand on Peter's shoulder and hugged him. Hoping that she could comfort him in some way.

* * *

Peter had turned up at the venue for Dan Covey's wedding to Trina Rothschild, as Lara Jean and Kitty were talking to one of the groomsmen or maybe it was the ring bearer. When he and his family walked past the three of them, he overheard their conversation.

"Are you serious, you forgot the rings?" Lara Jean exclaimed quietly. "You're going to have to go get them!"

"Why can't you?" The ring bearer said, making Lara Jean raise her eyebrows and look at the boy/man in front of her.

"Wouldn't it look weird if the groom's daughter's had gone missing on their father's wedding day?!" She asks, grabbing Chris's sleeve as she walks past. "Chris, I need you to do me a favour,"

Chris looks between Lara Jean, Kitty and the ring bearer. "What is it?" She asked.

"This putz," Lara Jean started, pointing to the ring bearer. "Forgot the rings. Can you take him to the jewellers and get them?" Lara Jean asked. Chris knew that this was a big deal to the Song Sisters. That it would look strange without the girls there when Trina arrived for the wedding.

"Sure,"

* * *

Lara Jean was sat down, eating a packet of crispy M&Ms, fairly quickly - not saving time between each crunch of an M&M before she shoved another in. This is when Owen Kavinsky walked over, seeing his brother's now ex-girlfriend shoving her face full of candy, a fairly panicked look in her eyes.

"Lara Jean, what's the matter?" Owen asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her. Which caused Lara Jean to look up in surprise at Owen.

She put the blue packet on her chair after she stood up. "Hey, Owen," she smiled, smoothing out the skirt of her dress (like she does whenever she wears a dress or a skirt). "What's up?"

"Why were you eating crispy M&M's like they were going out of fashion?" He asks. Lara Jean and Kitty had a staring contest (putting in without words whether or not they should tell Owen).

"If I tell you, then you have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Peter," she makes Owen promise, who does (making the move of 'cross your heart and hope to die'). "The ring bearer forgot the rings, so Chris has gone with him to get them,"

* * *

Lara Jean went to the bathroom, wanting to cool down before the bride arrived. Leaning against the sink, when the door opened.

"Oh," the surprise in Gen's voice showed that she didn't expect someone to be stood in the bathroom. "Hi, Lara Jean,"

"Hi, Gen," Lara Jean parroted back. The fact that there was a time when they were attached at the hip and you could never see one without the other.

Gen fiddled with her hair. "I never thought your dad would get remarried. I thought your parents would always be together," she said, as they went quiet for a second.

"So did I," Lara Jean said, trailing off. "Thank you for coming, Gen. I didn't think you would after everything that's happened,"

"We may not be the best of friends, but it's your dad's wedding day. It's not something I was going to miss," Gen said, before reaching over and hugging Lara Jean.

This was the first hug they had shared since their friendship ended.

* * *

Gen walked to her seat, as Lara Jean joined Margot and Kitty at the back of the venue, watching Trina head upstairs so that Dan wouldn't see her in her dress.

As soon as Trina was upstairs, Chris and the ring bearer came rushing over, a ring box in his hand. When he opened the box, there sat Trina and Dan's wedding rings.

"Oh, thank god!" Lara Jean exclaimed. "We told Owen, but this doesn't leave the five of us, do you understand?" Lara Jean states, as the ring bearer and Chris promise.

* * *

With the wedding under their belt, the guests headed home for a while, before they had to go to the evening do. Margot, Lara Jean, and Kitty were the first from the wedding part to arrive. With other guests arriving (the ones that didn't attend the wedding, bringing the wedding gift for Trina and Dan), Kitty and Margot were welcoming them, as Lara Jean made sure the finishing touches were in place, as the DJ arrived - who she went to speak with.

Peter walked in with his mother and brother, seeing Lara jean talking to what he assumes is the DJ, wearing the same gorgeous light blue-green (he knows there was an actual name for the colour) dress he saw her wear when she walked down the aisle on the arm of another man. Half of her hair was down in soft curls and a braid crown which made his heart jump and stutter at the sight.

She looked so gorgeous. Completely out of his league. He still doesn't know how Lara Jean fell in love with him - considering how easily she could date any man she wanted (which was nearly proven the last time they broke up when John Ambrose was in the picture).

He watched as she checked the small watch on her wrist, the one he'd gotten her for her birthday. It made him happy that Lara Jean was still wearing the watch, Her eyebrows crinkled in the middle before she walked over to Kitty and whispered something in her ear. Pulling the youngest Song-Covey daughter away from the greeting of guests to speak to her.

* * *

"Dad and Trina should have been here 5 minutes ago," Lara Jean tells Kitty, wanting to run her fingers through her hair, but knew that with the braid crown, it couldn't be done. "We need a plan, and now. Because if Margot finds out, there is going to be hell to pay," 

It was well known within the family that Margot liked to follow a strict schedule as their maternal grandmother does. Kitty and Lara Jean were bouncing ideas between each other when Lara Jean's phone rang.

As it turns out, their father and new step-mother were stuck in traffic and they would be there as soon as they could.

"I'm going to get the DJ to play some music, keep the younger ones entertained," Lara Jean suggested, as she walked over to the DJ booth.

* * *

After the newlyweds finally arrived, speeches were spoken, dinner was eaten, along with the cake. As Dan took Trina's to go have their first dance, the guests crowded around the dancefloor. The Song Sister's stood in age order, arms linked together.

"We did a good job," Kitty said, which Lara Jean nodded - who looked a little further over and seeing Peter stood with his mother both watching her father's first dance with his new bride and then looked over at her, their eyes connecting over the dancefloor.

* * *

After the dance, the floor was available to anyone - the children got first dibs and started running around to get the sugar out of their system before bedtime.

Lara Jean walked over to Peter after her part of the father-daughter dance with Dan. _Softly I say, “I wish I could take back the things I said the other night. I don’t even remember all of them.”_

_Looking down, he says, “But you meant them, right? So it’s a good thing you said them then, because somebody had to and you were right.”_

_“Which part?” I whisper._

_“About UNC. About me not transferring there.” He lifts his head, his eyes wounded. “But you should have told me my mom talked to you.”_

_I take a shaky breath. “You should have told me you were thinking about transferring! You should’ve told me how you were feeling, period. You shut down after graduation; you wouldn’t let me in. You kept saying everything was going to be fine.”_

_“Because I was fucking scared, okay!” he bursts out. He looks around to see if anyone heard, but the music is loud, and everyone is dancing; no one is looking at us, and it’s like we are alone here in this backyard._

_“What were you so scared about?” I whisper._

_His hands tighten into fists at his sides. When he finally speaks, his voice comes out raw, like he hasn’t used it in a while. “I was scared that you were going to go to UNC and you were gonna figure out I wasn’t worth it, and you were going to leave.”_

_I take a step closer to him. I put my hand on his arm; he doesn’t pull away from me. “Besides my family, you’re the most special person to me in the world. And I meant some of those things I said the other night, but not the part when I said I only wanted to lose my virginity to you to close a chapter on us. I wanted it to be you because I love you.”_

_Peter puts one arm around my waist, pulls me in, and, looking down at me, he says fiercely, “Neither of us wants to break up. So why should we? Because of some shit my mom said? Because your sister did it that way? You’re not the same as your sister, Lara Jean. We’re not the same as Margot and Sanderson or anybody else. We’re you and me. And yeah, it’s gonna be hard. But Lara Jean, I’ll never feel for another girl what I feel for you.” He says it with all the certainty only a teenage boy can have, and I have never loved him more than at this very moment._

**Author's Note:**

> italics from Chapter 40 of _Always and Forever, Lara Jean_


End file.
